


when the sun rises

by galaxyparade



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [2]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: #WolfShinWeek2020, Canon Compliant, M/M, extremely brief character study, small mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyparade/pseuds/galaxyparade
Summary: A brief character study in which Shin contemplates how the sun crashed into his life.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	when the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 Prompt 2: "Winter Solstice"
> 
> Check out other works under #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!
> 
> (Also, not beta'ed so I apologize in advance for the incoming grammatical errors)

Shin knows that fear is a primal, most human feeling. Different people fear different things: heights, dogs, spiders and so on. For Shin, it had been the dark. He feared the danger he cannot see, and the lack of light to anchor himself especially terrified him. When he was younger, he often demanded that his father kept the candles lighted for as long as possible. But it was only back in the days when he could afford such fancies.

When he entered the palace, that capability to relieve himself of his fear was quickly quashed. A poisonous atmosphere filled with adults turning a blind eye to things they did not wish to acknowledge meant that there is little tolerance for any vulnerability. In his head is a mantra that he repeats to himself; _even if you fear something, act like you do not._

Ironically, Shin started to find solace in the dark corners of the royal library. Even though the darkness still made him uneasy, he now know that horrors in plain sight are sometimes much, much more sinister than those that are hidden.

Unbeknownst to Shin, the arrival of the fourth prince brought a small ray of light to kingdom void of the sun. Shin still keeps to himself in the darkness, still hoping against hope that he can escape back into the light one day.

The prince is brash, reckless.. and _worthy_. Shin decides that he is the one.

Things..happen. Shin falls in love, grieves for innocent lives lost, and schemes to overthrow a cruel ruler, not in that exact order. And after a long, tiring fight, the head of a selfish, vile tyrant is severed and mounted on the palace walls as a forewarning. In time, the sun fully rises.

Older and smarter now, staring up at the night sky peppered with numerous twinkling stars, Shin stands on the balcony enjoying the cool air and muses on how another year is passing. His hectic mind wonders what awaits them at the end of the journey. The fight is far from over, he knows. But-

Looking through the tall glass windows at his king in the middle of the ballroom, conversing with the nobles, so at ease with the attention on him the way Shin never quite manages to be, Shin realizes that the darkness has vanished.

Shin has little fear of losing his way even in the longest, darkest night of the year. He has his own personal sun with him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a dumbass, I accidentally deleted my previous draft for Day 2 so I am a day late for this prompt. My apologies T_T


End file.
